The Sickness
by Samaranth1993
Summary: Set around the time lauren was becoming human again and a little revenge im not goodat summaries just give it a god :)
1. Chapter 1

The Sickness

By: Sammi Kerr

This story has been at the edge of my brain slowly begging to come out. None of the character are mine to own this story is just for entertainment purposes only. I Hope you enjoy I'm sorry for the mistakes I have never been really good at taking my thoughts into words so bear with me and remember reviews make me write faster. XOXOXOXO

"Alright Bo this is it, All you have to do is press this needle against my skin and hit the button the needle will inject me with the serum making me human once again"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Bo asked as I placed the syringe into her hand.

"Bo I Wouldn't Trust anyone else to do this It's going to be ok I promise" I watched as she nodded her head in resolve gripping the syringe and pushing it against my skin. The prick was expected, The sudden wave of vertigo that hit me was not. I hear Bo calling for me somewhere. Once the dark faded I come face to face with a very concerned succubus. I give her a small smile

" You did a fine job Bo, It's ok, My body is just getting used to being human again it's a total different makeup to what its been used to the past few weeks, What do you say lets go get some beer and food to celebrate me being human again." I can see her fighting internally for a moment before grabbing my hand and smiling.

"Ok but you're buying I'm broke" I laugh as I push the door open and stop suddenly as facing us are six silent figures dressed in all black. In plain masked nothing showing but the eyes.

"Sorry boys the nerd convention is down the road" Bo steps in front of me arms crossed casually. They didn't say a word as they attacked. Bo smirked meeting the first of the group with the intensity that is Bo. I step back knowing I cant really be of help just stay out of the way so Bo doesn't get distracted. She easily dispatched four and was in a heated battle with a fifth one when I see the last one silently slip behind her I'm not even thinking and my legs are taking me over towards the fray.

 **Somewhere out of sight**

The only thing you could see was the point of a crossbow barely moving you would think the figure holding it wasn't even breathing. There was a moment of complete silence and a twang the target sprawling face first on the ground. The ghost took a moment to admire the shot and then it was gone like a whisper in the wind no sign of being there to begin with.

 **O.K I hope you enjoyed this first chapter let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sickness

By: Sammi Kerr

 **Chapter Two**

 **Ok guys I'm back thanks so much for the feedback I'm working really hard to make sure its perfect and enjoyable to read. Also this story will be changing POVs I hope that doesn't bother anyone. I would also like you to thank you for your patience I had some things come up and I put this on the back burner but I should update regularly now.**

"Bo du…." I turn just in time to see the last assassin heading towards me I move out of the way letting the two impale each. Once I realize they aren't a threat I find Lauren face down on the ground rushing towards her I'm slightly relieved to see her chest rising and falling.

"Come on Lauren I need you to wake up I don't know if I can carry you to the car. I turn her over gently slapping her cheek it takes a few moments but finally her eyes start to flutter open and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Bo … what happened? .. Are you ok ?"

" Am I ok… Lauren you were the one knocked out… Do you remember anything.. anything at all?" She gingerly reached up to her neck.

"There was a sharp pain that's it" pulling her hair back I see a mark but it's gone before I blink.

"Uhhh ….. Did you do that?"

" Do what?'

" You just healed yourself I thought you were human now?"

" Its probably just some after effects …either way I'll take it."

"Either way we need to get you to the Dal think you can walk if I help you?" I give her my hand I watch as she takes a deep breath and steals herself only a small groan is heard as we head out.

 **Somewhere across town.**

"Is your task complete?" The shadowy figure kneeling in front of me nodded his head

" Good then it won't be long until your debt to me will be repayed. The figure bowed his head and left quietly. I can't help the shiver of excitement that rolls through my body that bitch was going to learn her lesson.

 **The Dal**

"Give it to me you cheeky little bitch" I watch Kenzi and Vex and fight over a beauty product and snicker into my beer.

" I swear can you guys act any younger?"

" Shut your mouth dog breathe my eyeliner will not go to this this thief." I laugh as I watch Kenzi pounce on Vex and they turn into a pile of limbs. All of a sudden a there was a loud crash that brought us all to our feet facing the door in a ready stance. Bo came crashing in carrying a semi- conscious Lauren in her arms.

"Someone help me" I run over taking her in my arms

"what hap.. ?"

" No, Not up here down stairs before we say something" Bo interrupted we all walked down stairs Lauren still quietly in my arm.

Kenzi stayed upstairs making sure everyone left and locking the Dal up.

"Alright" dyson sighed

"From the beginning what happened?"

' Well we were at the lab and Lauren had taken the last bit of her medications and is now officially human she had a dizzy moment but it disappeared. We decide to celebrate but when we wet to leave that's when we were met with our friends they were waiting outside for us. They were damn good fighters I'm not sure who the wanted they wouldn't talk and I couldn't see their faces. I was fighting and didn't notice the last one had snuck around me Lauren yelled to warn me but she was laying unconscious with a wound in her neck and I'm not sure how but she healed herself … no chi nothing just bam gone I watched it wit my own eyes" I walk over and sit next to Lauren taking her warm hand in mine.

" so that's where were at she's so out of it dyson I don't know what's going on"

" well just be there lay with her have you tried given her your chi?"

" oh man why didn't I think of that.. Lauren honey" opening her eyes tiredly she looks up at me.

" I'm going to give you some chi …. Here sit up" she nodded and with some difficulty pushed herself up. I lean over giving her a soft kiss an I feel the familiar buzz of part of myself leaving me. When I decided she had enough I pull and see all the color returned to her face and she looked better.

" why didn't we think of that before" Lauren laughed

" I'm still a little tired do you mind if I nap?"

" no please I'm going to stay here and lay with you dyson and kenzi are going to do research and Vex is going to some of his people to snoop" she nodded quietly and snuggled into me. I sighed this was going to be a long night.


End file.
